Fair Scarborough
by Onesimus42
Summary: After the honeymoon. Speculation on a relaxed Carson.


_**Not that I should encourage procrastination, but this is for RevFrog from Tumblr. An after the honeymoon fic.**_

She stared down at the hand holding hers, the thumb that traced her knuckles, the smattering of spots on the back. She smiled to herself. She rather liked those spots. They were evidence of a life well lived. A steady life. A patient life.

The hand squeezed hers now, and she looked up to find his eyes lifted from his book and smiling at her. "What has that smile on your face, Mrs. Carson?" he asked in a low rumble.

She hesitated. Elsie Hughes would never say exactly what she was thinking. Elsie Hughes kept quite a few things bottled inside to avoid shocking. Elsie Carson, however, found herself saying, "I was just thinking that you have rather lovely warts, Mr. Carson." She touched the back of his hand to show him.

He laughed, and she almost blushed at the remembrance of that laugh vibrating through her as she lay against his chest. Only almost, though. She was finding that Elsie Carson did not blush about much.

He leaned down to speak into her ear. Not quite a whisper, there was no need of that with a car to themselves, but not something to be spoken loudly either. "And I find all of you rather lovely, Mrs. Carson, although I don't recall any warts."

She scoffed, "Flatterer. I've wrinkles and scars aplenty, as you well know now."

"I do well know," he said, and she did blush then under the heat of his gaze, "and I can tell you that all of you is beautiful in my eyes."

She wanted nothing more than to kiss him. So she did, but only lightly, pulling away before they could embarrass themselves. To divert his attention, she tapped the book in his lap. "Have you done your lessons?"

"I have, Mrs. Carson, and I believe you'll find that I'm well versed to converse at on the beauties of Scarborough Castle. Did you know that it was originally a Roman fort?"

"Weren't most castles?" she asked, "Do you really think it's necessary to study?"

"I think, Mrs. Carson, that when someone asks us about Scarborough, we need to be able to say more than the room service at the Grand was delicious and the bed was soft."

She smiled. The bed had been soft. And large. And warm with the man beside her in it. "Will you never tire of it?"

"I should rather hope not," he said, "we've only been married five days. We've a lifetime to make up for."

She couldn't find in in her heart to scold him so she kissed him again and whispered against his lips, "I mean calling me Mrs. Carson."

"Never, Elsie," he wrapped one arm behind her to draw her close and kissed her back, not at all lightly. She didn't mind a bit.

* * *

"And what did you think of the Castle, Carson?" Lord Grantham was asking.

Elsie hid her smile in her punch. She hoped she hadn't disturbed his studying on the train ride home overmuch.

"Lovely, your Lordship, did you know that it was built by the Romans?" her husband's voice sounded slightly forced to her own ears, but she doubted anyone else could detect it.

"Weren't most castles?" Lady Grantham asked. Elsie hid her smile with another sip.

"And did you know that Richard III was the last monarch to visit the castle? Strange that," Charles's voice trailed off.

"Not so terribly strange. I'm sure it's not very comfortable. All those stones," his Lordship said. "Is the construction blocking much?"

"Construction?" Charles asked. This was certainly trouble. Elsie glanced up into her husband's wide eyes anxiously.

"Construction on the castle," his Lordship explained, "To repair the damage from the bombs. I'm sure I was asked to subscribe."

Charles started to speak, but thankfully Lady Grantham was far more perceptive than her husband and chose to rescue them. "And how did you find Scarborough, Mrs. Hughes? Did you enjoy the Grand?"

"Lovely, your Ladyship," she said. "Everything was much larger than I expected, and the room service was delicious."

Charles chose that moment to choke on his punch. Elsie Carson did indeed blush and find the floor remarkably interesting. Lady Grantham hid her own smile in her punch. Lord Grantham said, "I really am certain I was asked to subscribe to the repairs. I must check my records."


End file.
